disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts)
Sanctuary is the theme song of Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''and ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is sung and written by Utada Hikaru. Its Japanese counterpart is called Passion, and it reached #2 in the Oricon Singles Chart in 2006. It is also the second single from This Is the One, released only in Japan (both the Opening and Ending versions), thereby under the name Utada, not Utada Hikaru.However, Sanctuary was not included in the Japanese version of the album (it was on the US as a bonus track release only). Both versions of the song contain reversed lyrics, voiced by Utada herself. The reversed lyrics are in English in both versions. They include; "My heart's a battle ground" which is played in English even in the Japanese version of the song. The reversed portion of the songs are "I need more affection than you know"; in the "Battleground" sections, "So many ups and downs" and "I need true emotions" are the two other examples of the reversed lyrics. In an interview, Utada said, "It's like... as if 'Hikari' was the dawn, and 'Passion' has a concluding or 'dusk' feeling to it. The lyrics of 'Passion' show how phases of the past, present and future of the character in my song relate to each other." At the end of both Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''and ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance a different version, called "After the Battle" is used. This version is much quieter for most of the song until the ending part of it, which uses a faster instrumental than the rest of the song. Like Simple and Clean, there is an instrumental version of the song that is used for the menu trailer of "Kingdom Hearts II" called "Passion －Kingdom Orchestra Instrumental Version". Japanese English Translation I need more affection than you know If you remember much much The future I need more affection than you know Was shining everywhere Under the beautiful blue sky We were I need more affection than you know A little afraid The windows are becoming stained With a nostalgic color If I face forward will I meet you again? The future I need more affection than you know Continues on and on Underneath a large signboard I want I need more affection than you know To watch as the times change Hidden My heart's a battleground I need true emotions I need more affection than you know I need true emotions I open the window To those people and places I can never go to When I remember far far back The future I need more affection than you know Was bright for as far as I can see Underneath the beautiful blue sky We would I need more affection than you know Keep sleeping My fears, our lies Underneath the blue sky I need more affection than you know Japanese Lyrics in Kanji I need more affection than you know 思い出せば遙か遙か 未来は I need more affection than you know どこまでも輝いてた きれいな青空の下で 僕らは I need more affection than you know 少しだけ怯えていた 懐かしい色に 窓が染まる 前を向いてればまた会えますか 未来は I need more affection than you know どこへでも続いてるんだ 大きな看板の下で 時代の I need more affection than you know 移ろいを見ていたいな 人知れず My heart's a battleground I need true emotions I need more affection than you know I need true emotions 二度と会えぬ人に場所に 窓を開ける 思い出せば遙か遙か 未来は I need more affection than you know どこまでも輝いてた きれいな青空の下で 僕らは I need more affection than you know いつまでも眠っていた My fears, our lies 青空の下 I need more affection than you know |} Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Music